Talia Von Webber
"I like acting, and I love re-enacting; but I don't like interacting, and I hate that I'm attracting." - Talia '''Talia Von Webber '''is a second generation character Appearance She walks around school with a mean and sour look on her face, She also has a mole underneath her right eye. She wears the prep's unifom during fair weather, with white knee socks. During the winter, she adds a brown jacket, black tights, black gloves, and a scarf, with knit boots. Talia has the appearance of a celebrity. Her hair is jet black, and her eyes are gray. She was naturally a ginger. From time to time, her eyes change color from Bayside blue when she's in a good mood, to Dim gray when she's in a bad mood or depressed, or Emerald green when she's angry. This depends on her mood, and her eyes are typically gray, because she's just not a happy person. She stands at five feet and five inches, which would be an average height for a girl of her age. Personality To add to the mean look on her face, she isn't a very friendly person, unless you have things in common with her. If she doesn't like you, she's going to resort to brutal sarcasm, or she'll take measures to make sure she doesn't encounter you at all. She is simply an angry person who's had a rough past. She faces a many tragedies, such as parents who abandoned her at the age of 14, two sisters who bully her regularly. She's thought to be too cool to be a dork, but not cool enough by her own clique mates, because Deep down, she hates all of the other girls in the academy with a burning passion, finesse and pleasure. She's typically being picked on by the more popular girls in the school, and she's avoiding the less popular girls in the school. She obviously is bullied by the greaser girls, and because they're mean to all the other prep girls. She's bullied by the cheerleaders because they think she looks like a bitch, and she doesn't really like most of the fellow prep girls, because they think she's weird. In literature, English, and drama; she is a straight A+ student, but in a subject like Math, music, or art, the highest she'll get is a B. But in shop and gym, it's a total disaster for her, for she really could care less about physical education, and she really doesn't care about how to you're supposed to fix a car. She is an intelligent girl, Knowing how to speak fluent German, but she does not know any Armenian. Sociability wise, she's anti-social and she hates socializing with people, when lunch time comes around, she goes places where nobody can find her, or she'll hang out in her dorm room, either reading or sleeping, until class starts. Character Backstory Talia Von Webber was born to Franz Von Webber, and Ellen Petrosan on October 21st, 1991. She and her three sisters lived a noble lifestyle. Talia was not one to socialize with her family and peers, and she always stayed home on family vacations. At about the age of seven, Talia hit her head, changing the way she would be towards everybody. She went from the most content and sweetest little girl, to a rather mean person. She became more rebellious at age 13. choosing to dye her jet black. The combination of jet black hair, gray eyes and a sour look on her face made her parents think she was an emo. During family events, she would go somewhere else to hide from relatives and cousins, She just wanted to be alone. Around people like her grandparents, she would adapt to the personality of a mute. This further disappointed her parents. At the age of 14, she was betrothed to a boy she didn't love. She refused to marry the boy, because of his rather bratty and impolite persona he gave off. She then told her parents she will not associate with him, let alone be near him. This sparked a flame in her dad's resentment towards Talia. She then confessed to her parents that she doesn't want to live with her family any longer. Her dad started to look for boarding schools. She chose to go to Bullworth Academy, with the intention to get as far away from her family as possible, and they sent her away with no regrets, hoping the school would change her. When she arrived, she started to just be a careless person, She was happy she wasn't with her family anymore. It was until Mallorie arrived. She was doing fine until her sister came to school with her. Soon enough, she attended a party at the Harrington house. Relationship with family The relationship she has with her family is like North and South Korea. It's a tense and strained relationship. She doesn't get along with her oldest sister sister, for she chooses not to, Not only because Mallorie bullied her, but because Mallorie also has made attempts to physically harm her while her parents weren't home Talia is at war with her middle sister, Her middle sister has actually harmed Talia physically, and has managed to get her to take a blade to her wrist multiple times. She isn't exactly on good terms with her father. He as a matter of fact sent her away to Bullworth academy, because of her poor attitude thinking she will be more mature and more co-operative, and much less pessimistic. It's proven to be the wrong choice, as she is doing worse in life than she was back in Germany. She isn't on good terms with her mother either. She wanted Talia to be a lawyer or a Doctor, but she wasn't exactly in the same boat as her, Talia wanted to become an actress, Her mother eventually gave up on all hopes of her becoming what she calls "successful" and agreed with her husband on sending Talia over to Bullworth academy, they do not keep in contact with her, and she avoids contacting her parents. Interests, hobbies, and talents She's a talented actress. She typically runs cons to get people's attention, such as pretending to lose consciousness, or pretending like she's lost. If she's around somebody she doesn't like, she's very capable of acting like she's their friend, when really, she cannot stand them. She likes Poetry, but not bad poetry. She writes it whenever she sees something good enough to write about, being it a brutal day, a cute boy, or a class she hates, she can find rhymes and rhythm. Lastly, she likes to sing. She's good at it, but she rarely sings anything, due to her shyness. Who is she based off of? Appearance wise and to some extent personality wise, she is based off of JDM's second cousin, who has passed as of February of 2016. To do the character basing, he changed her natural hair color from red to jet black. Her eye color wasn't touched though, as she has eyes that change color. Her nationality was also changed from Irish and Sicilian; to British, Armenian, and German. Category:Sophomores Category:Bullworth's Finest girls Category:Preps Category:Girls Category:Second Generation Category:Von Webber Family Members Category:Flagship OCs Category:German OCs Category:Armenian OCs Category:Scottish OCs